breaking knight
by liland
Summary: i know the title is so stupid. but i am so tired and it has a funny ring to it. so yeah here is the summary: Angela from twi, sorry i spelled it wrong had a hibrid with a vamp she met so it was like nessie but no one got turned or dead . the little girl is uncontrolable and the vulturi must take action, then she gets sent to cross Acadimy. t just in case. zero!
1. memories

Breaking Knight

I was just one when they came. They claimed they were part of a secret society called the Voitary. There was a blond girl, a blond boy, and two older, brunet boys, in order, Jane, Alce, Flexi, and Demeter. They said if my mother could not or would not control me they would have to take me to their leader, Aro. That is when Mom wrote to Dr. Carlisle.

She got a reply then took me on an airplane to China. We got in cab and she asked to go to Cross Academy. Car came to a halt in front of an enormous castle. This was a school? Two brunets exited the building and started towards us.

"Welcome to Cross Academy. I am Kaname and this is Yuki," the boy explained, "you must be Angela and Hope. Carlisle said you were coming."

"Come inside. It will get cold soon," the little girl, Yuki, I guess- I was a smart one year old-, urged. Then a boy with white hair came out.

"Cross Kiane wants to know what is taking you so long," he said.

"We'll be in, in a minute, Zero." The tall boy walked away, mumbling about how he hates Kaname. After a few minutes we followed him into the palace-school. Yuki lead us to the principal office. Mom lets me crawl around on the floor. They said a lot of big words that I don't remember. But at the end, two days later, Mom kissed my head and left.

**A.N. Frann and her boss are stupid and so in love ha ha ha! go nannys**


	2. Chapter 2

A month later

"Zero, up up," I say smiling, yes I am one but I look three or four. He had just walked in but I'm already clinging to his leg. He is my favorite person ever. His White hair hangs in his light grey-purple eyes. He leans down and picks me up then sits on the large couch in the house we have moved to during the summer. It was a small three bedroom house near the school that only held necessities.

"Hope, how are you?" Zero asks with a smile. I can't help but smile bigger.

"Hey Hope do I get a hug too?" asks Hanabusa his blue eyes have a hint of sadness to them along with the joking. I look at Zero then jump off his lap and hug the other who followed him in. in order: Hanabusa, Kaname, Shiki, Rima, Ichijo, Ruka, Akatsuki. Then I scramble back to Zero.

**an sorry it is so short but i can't think what moer to put so, yeah. any ways you can watch the show at **

video/vampire-knight-season-1-episode-1-night-of-vampires-922ca39ce10036ba0e1151b388b6 1c59

**i have a future chapter that will be long. so don't go throwing tantroms kk?**


	3. yummy noodels

**Yuki's pov two years later:**

I can't believe how big Hope is now. She may be three years old but she looks more like ten. Her blond hair is to her waist and her eyes are greener than ever. She came running out of the house shouting my name faster than she ever has. "Hey, Hope, how are you? How did you know it was me?" I inquire.

"I could smell you, Yuki, I'm goode, you?" she replies with a grin, "Zero, you finally came back!" she sprints full speed past Kaname, Hanabuas, Shiki, and Akatsuki and tackles Zero with a bear hug. "The headmaster isn't here. He is away on a business trip but you can stay here and wait for him," she declares getting up.

**Zero's pov same day**

Hope has grown so fast. She is acting weird though after she tackled me she started avoiding me. Her eyes get darker the closer we get and she won't stop moving. She is a lot faster too. "I'll go make dinner now," she whispers escaping to the kitchen.

I fallow her in and offer to help which she politely turns down the offer so I sit and watch. In a big pot she boils water, in a pan she cooks sausage, and cuts up pepper and onions. She adds pasta to the pot and the vegetables to the meat. "Zero is this too chewy? Should I cook it more?" she asks me holding out a piece of the pasta. After seeing my reaction, she says, "Needs to be cooked more, huh. Can you get the strainer out please?"

"Uh-huh," I say getting it out. It is weird letting a three-year-old cook, but she is far better than anyone I know.

"Zero cut up the spinach would you?" she asks. Great spinach, I just love it (not). But I do as she asks. She adds the meat and vegetables to the pasta, mixes it up then adds the spinach.

**Hope' same day**

"Dinner is ready," I cry. Everyone comes in the dining room.

"This is good, what is it?" asks Kaname. He is always so polite.

"it does not have a name I just was cooking one day and made this, I really liked it," she says, "I called it yummy noodles."


End file.
